Rogue (Earth-11052)
| Weight =120 | Eyes = Green/grey | Hair = Auburn | Hair2 = with white streak | UnusualFeatures = Has a white streak in her hair | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Caldecott County, Mississippi | Creators = | First2 = "Rogue Recruit" | Last = "Acension, Part II" | HistoryText = Rogue was as a rebellious, yet deeply insecure teenager. Her powers made her cynical and reclusive, but deep inside she was consumed by the desire to touch the people she loved. Kurt Wagner is her adopted brother. Rogue never knew her real parents."Shadowed Past" Rogue was adopted by Mystique when she was four,"Self Possessed" and raised by Irene Adler in Caldecott County, Mississippi."Rogue Recruit" She claimed that Irene was always a good mother to her, even if she could sometimes be strict. However, unbeknownst to Rogue, Irene and Mystique were nurturing her as a potential tool for power. Irene, a precognitive mutant also known as Destiny, was able to predict the form of Rogue's mutant abilities. In order to protect Rogue, she convinced Rogue that she had a skin condition that required she cover much of her skin. However, she was unable to predict when Rogue's powers would manifest, which happened when Rogue kissed a boy named Cody. Absorbing his memories was very confusing for her and she ran away. At this point, she was located by Charles Xavier with Cerebro, and Xavier sent the newly-formed X-Men to recruit her. However, thanks to some trickery by Mystique, she was led to believe that the X-Men wanted to hurt her. She escaped, but not before Jean gave her a communicator. She soon agreed to join Mystique as a student at Bayville High School and became a member of Mystique's Brotherhood. Nevertheless, she repeatedly helped the X-Men when they were in trouble, first by rescuing Jean Grey from Blob"Mutant Crush" and later showing them how to find Nightcrawler after she had accidently zapped him to the Middleverse. She also developed a strong attachment to Cyclops, with whom she took English class, and on whom she developed a long-standing crush. Cyclops repeatedly reached out to her to join the X-Men, and when Mystique attempted to kill Cyclops, Rogue turned on her. Rogue absorbed her powers and memories, realising that Mystique had lied to her and that Cyclops was the good guy. Rogue helped to save Cyclops and thereafter joined the X-Men."Turn of the Rogue" She has a heavy crush on Cyclops, although later she showed an interest in Gambit. She was close friends with Kitty Pryde, surprisingly. She had a friendship with a disguised Mystique, known as Risty in her disguised form. | Powers = Rogue can absorb other mutants' powers and memories just by touching them, and in the final episode's epilogue she is seen flying. | Abilities = She is shown to be an expert at hand-to-hand combat. | Strength = Normal human female | Weaknesses = None known | Equipment = Her gloves which she uses to not absorb another mutants powers. | Transportation = Blackbird | Weapons = | Notes = *In the animated series X-Men: Evolution, Rogue is heavily re-imagined as a rebellious, yet deeply insecure teenage Goth. *In the final epilogue she is seen flying. The mainstream version of Rogue gained the ability to fly by absorbing Ms. Marvel's powers. *In this continuity, she has a heavy crush on Scott Summers (Earth-11052). | Trivia =She was voiced by Meghan Black. }} Category:Power Mimicry Category:Flight